Total Drama Unearthed
by Curcle
Summary: Chris is welcoming 14 new victims- er, contestants to compete for 1 million dollars on a newly unearthed Wawanakwa island. Who will suffer, and who will win. This episode: The campers compete in a laser light shootout, as two campers come back for more punishme- I mean, another chance to win the million. (I changed the rating to T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, fans of Total Drama!" Chris said, standing on the newly dug up island of Wawanakwa."As you can see, we have been very busy digging up our previous island. Chef and I have been looking for 14 new victims- I mean, contestants… TO WIN 1…MILLION…DOLLARS!" Chef came out, holding the money, as the wind blew some of the 100$ bills into the ocean. "Um, could we get a replacement for that?" Chris asks, a smug grin on his face. "Join us for drama, excitement, and adventure here on TOTAL! DRAMA!UNEARTHED!"

Submit your contestant down here. I will be accepting until July 26th.

Name:  
Gender:  
Stereotype:  
Body Features:  
Clothes (And Sleepwear:  
Background:  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:

Relationship? If yes, with whom?:  
What would he/she do with the money?  
Audition Tape:


	2. Cast List

"Hello, fans, and welcome back!", Chris McLean says, a sparkling white grin beautifying his face. "I have the cast list right here!" The camera zooms in to the cast list that he's holding.

This is what is says:

People who are in:

Basher Bolt: The Smart Jock

Sunny Winters: The Greaser

Maddie: The Rebel rocker chick

Taya Ellison: The Clever Rebel

Flint McMissile: The Cool-Headed Agent

Dee: The Ticking Time Bomb

Kayla Lee: The Tomboy

Zoe Diane Mulik: The Wallflower

Andrew Davis: The Daredevil

Rose 'Red' Oswin: The Stressed Celebrity

Ron: The Thug

AJ Wilson: The Shy Strong Guy

Jessica Hope Tanner: The Teen Mom

Hailey Lipan: The Food Fanatic

Chris rolls up the sheet of paper the cast list was on, and throws it into the ocean. "I hope someone wrote that down!", he says, chuckling evilly. "I DID!" an intern shouts. Chris wipes his brow and says "And there you have it folks! That was the cast list for TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!"

**Hi, author here. I got enough characters, so I'll try to get it out by Saturday! If you got in, congratulations! If not, sorry. APPS CLOSED**


	3. Wawanakwa Blues, Greens, and Reds

**I got this out early! I hope you're excited to see your OC's in action. Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama franchise, or these characters. -Curcle**

Chris looked out into the distance, seeing exactly fourteen boats cruising towards the island. _Here the newbies come now, _he thought to himself. _They're going to be so much fun to torture. _

The first boat arrived. It's passenger was a tan-skinned guy, carrying a dry erase board and a backpack…full of markers? He was wearing a green shirt with a black star on it, black shorts, and a white wrist band. "AJ! What's up, my man?", Chris said, a smile on his face, holding up his hand, hoping for AJ to high-five him. AJ smiled and high-fived Chris. "What? No hello?", Chris asked. AJ started writing on the dry erase board. _Sorry, I don't talk much, _the whiteboard said. "OK… go stand over there on the dock." Chris said, awaiting the next contestant to arrive.

The next boat carried a mean-looking guy. He jumped off and landed on his feet. Speaking of feet, he had a tattoo of a cat on his ankle. He had a light blue denim jacket on, with a black T-shirt underneath. He had dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Chris held up his hand again, hoping for another high-five. "I don't do high-fives.", he said in a British accent. "OK Ron…I get the idea.", Chris said, taking his hand down. "Anyway, go stand over there on that dock." "Happy to oblige" Ron said, standing next to AJ.

"This is going to take too long. Chef, edit out the next people coming, and just go to when the last person stands on the dock.", Chris said, an annoyed look on his face. "No, wai-!", Ron started to say, but he never finished his sentence, because it fast forwarded. "And that's our last competitor!", Chris said, happily holding the cake Jessica baked for him. "Flint, would you stand over there?", Chris asks politely. "Sure thing, Chris.", Flint says, walking to the dock, adjusting his shades. He stands next to Taya and Sunny. "Hello, ladies.", Flint said, grinning at the two girls. Sunny took a long breath though her cigarette, then blew some of the smoke in his face. "Stand away from us, ya creep.", said Sunny. "I can take a hint.", Flint says coolly, and stands next to Dee instead.

"Now time for my favorite part.", Chris says, then chuckles evilly.

Confessionals (Kayla): "I've never watched Total Drama before, but I think that his "favorite" part is probably going to be bad for us."

"Does anyone else hear a creaking noise?" Andrew says, posed on his motorbike. The dock then explodes from under, and the teens are thrown up into the air. "Not cool, Chris. Not cool.", Basher says. Andrew looks irritated. "Man, you got my motorbike down at the bottom there. Now I'll probably never find it.", he says. Hailey then comes up, struggling to get the motorbike off her. She then dumps it on the shore. "Will the owner of this motorbike please come to claim it, you can find it here on the shore." Hailey says. "Sweet! You found it! Thanks Hailey!", Andrew says, hugging her. Hailey blushes. "Can we please get on with making the teams?", Chris says. Everyone groans. "Fine by me.", Zoe says. "Thank you." Chris says.

"Alright.", Chris says. "Basher, Sunny, Flint, Maddie, AJ, Taya, and Zoe. You guys shall be known as: The Swinging Monkeys!" "LAME!", Basher calls out. "Will you shut it Basher?", Chris says. "Anyway, the rest of you: Ron, Kayla, Hailey, Andrew, Dee, Rose, and Jessica, you guys will be known as: The Wiley Woodpeckers!", Chris says. "Alright. On with the challenge. You guys will have to paint one of the newly remade Spa Hotels. The one that I like the most stays, and the one that I don't like gets crushed and replaced with a cruddy cabin, and the team that painted it meets me for the elimination ceremony. Each team will get to stay in their own hotel or cabin for the rest of the season. Any questions?", Chris asks. "This seems easy enough.", Basher says. "Alright. I wasn't going to add this originally, but each team will have to wear blindfolds.", Chris says. Everyone groans again. "Thanks a lot, Basher.", Taya says sarcastically. Chris leads them to the hotels and the paint buckets. "Alright everybody. Put your blindfolds on.", Chris says. Everyone picks up a paintbrush and puts their blindfolds on, except for Ron, who peeks. "GO!", Chris yells through his bullhorn. The two teams rush towards the hotels. Basher runs into the forest carrying a can of paint, and immediately starts painting a tree yellow. AJ starts painting a beautiful mural on the wall, or so he thinks. Flint takes out what he thinks is a paint gun and starts spraying the house.

Confessionals (AJ): _I got this covered. When I'm bored, I draw on this board. Although never blindfolded…, _AJ writes.

The other team isn't having such bad luck. Ron is painting the hotel the perfect shade of blue to match it, while Andy is trying to paint the roof by having his motorbike wheels painted black, then rolling across it. Jessica, however, was painting the top part of the house, standing on a ladder. "BORING!", Chris shouted through his megaphone. "Let's make this paintin' contest a little more interesting.", Sunny said, as she threw a bucket of paint randomly at the opposing teams hotel. It missed the hotel completely and hit Dee, completely drenching him in orange paint. "Hey! Who threw that!?", Dee yells angrily. Sunny chuckles evilly. Dee is out of paint. "I've got to get this paint off me!" Dee yells. He then splatters himself against the other team's hotel repeatedly, covering it in orange paint. Maddie hears him splattering against their hotel "Hey! He's sabotaging our team!", she yells. "Didn't say you couldn't.", Chris says.

Confessionals (Maddie): "I really hate Chris.", Maddie says angrily.

"TIME'S UP!", Chris yells through his bullhorn. "Campers, take off your blindfolds.", he says. The campers take off there blindfolds. The Swinging Monkeys gasp at what they did to their cabin. It was covered in prints of Dee in orange paint. Black paint, spread by Finn's paint gun, was all over it. The roof was left unpainted, and each window was fully painted red. In the forest, there was a tree painted completely yellow. "Why is this tree painted yellow?", Chris asks. Everyone looks at Basher. "Ooh, what have we here?", Chris asks, looking at the beautifully painted hotel. "It's official! The Wiley Woodpeckers win!", Chris yells through his megaphone. "Swinging monkeys, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony." He then crushes their hotel and replaces it with a cruddy old cabin. Everyone on the Wiley Woodpeckers team cheers, except for Ron, who has a smug look on his face, as if he knew his team was going to win.

Confessionals (Ron): "Yes, I cheated to win. What are you lot going to do about it?" He then chuckles to himself

Elimination ceremony

"Swinging Monkeys…Wow… I really expected better of you.", Chris says, holding a plate with six marshmallows. Anyway, the people who are safe are…

Sunny!" He then tosses her a marshmallow. She catches it with 2 fingers, and puts it in like a cigarette. "AJ!" AJ catches it, then eats it. "Zoe!" She lets it miss her. "I think throwing things isn't nice.", she says. "Yeah. Don't care.", Chris says. "Maddie, and Taya!" They both catch it and eat it. "Flint, you're on the chopping block for covering your team's hotel with your ugly black paint, and for flirting with two girls at the same time. Basher, you're on the chopping block for painting a tree instead of helping your team. And, you have been a jerk to me and your fellow campers in general." "And the final marshmallow goes to…Flint. You're safe for another day.", Chris tosses the marshmallow to Flint, and Flint catches it without even blinking.

"Sorry I couldn't have helped you out more guys.", Basher says. "Chris, I'm ready to go to the dock of shame.", he says. "Oh, you're not going to the dock of shame.", Chris said. "We have an all new humiliating way for you to get eliminated! Meet: The Pool Floaty of shame!" Chris gestures to the hurl of shame, only with a hello kitty floaty on top of it. "What the heck, Chris?", Basher asks. "By the way, you have to get in the floaty, unless you want a ride with… EZEKIEL!", Chris says. Chef takes the drapes off of a cage, and it shows Ezekiel, the feral freak show inside. "Fine, I get the idea.", Basher says, climbing inside the hello kitty floaty. "But for one thing, I just want to sa- AAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!", Basher screams as he's launched off the island. "Who will take the floaty of shame next? Will I get to see them take it? Will I ever get tired of talking about myself?", Chris says. "Find out next time here on: TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!"

**Yes, I am making Ron and Sunny into villains. By the way, sorry to the creator of Basher for getting him voted off first. Tell me how you felt about your character in the reviews, and tune in next time to read who gets voted off here in Total Drama Unearthed! –Curcle **


	4. Acid we'll get there when we get there

**This is the second episode of Total Drama Unearthed! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Hello Kitty in any way.**

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!", The megaphones blared, undoubtedly Chris's voice. "RISE AND SHINE! AND NO, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S 5:30 IN THE MORNING, BECAUSE WE HAVE AN EXTRA SPECIAL CHALLENGE FOR YOU!"

Swinging Monkey's cruddy cabin

The campers rose from their beds. Taya accidentally hit her head on the bottom of the top bunk in surprise. "Ow!", she said, wincing in pain.

Confessionals (Taya): "Back home, my sister always woke me up at 4:00 or something, hoping to get to her pageant early. This is kind of sleeping in for me.", the clever female rebel said.

Confessionals (Sunny): "Waking up in the morning to a sadistic host who has a megaphone? Ya'll might have been hoping to get into Total Drama, but I'm purdy sure this isn't how ya wanna be woken up.", she says.

Wiley Woodpecker's Spa hotel

All the campers rose from their beds, groaning. "I need my beauty sleep!", Rose said. "Why did Chris have to wake us up so early in the morning?", Ron yelled. "Stop yelling!", Dee yelled angrily.

Confessionals (Dee): "I can't stand my cabin mates! Ron snores like a pig, and Andrew sleeps next to his motorbike. HIS MOTORBIKE!", Dee says angrily.

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO MAKE IT TO THE CLEARING IN THE WOODS! IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

All of the campers hurried to the clearing, moaning and groaning. "I have a VERY special challenge for you campers today. Of course, I already mentioned it. I just can't get it out of my head! It's going to be hilarious! For me, not for you.", Chris says. He then laughs maniacally.

Confessionals (Jessica): "I'm pretty sure maniacal laughs means something bad is going to happen.", she says.

"For today's challenge, I prepared a special treat for you all. You get free stuff!", Chris said, as a helicopter drops a load of wood, metal and other junk. Everyone cheered except for Ron and Sunny. "Of course, you're going to have to use that free stuff to cross a dangerous river. "What's so dangerous about a river?", Flint asked. "Oh, this isn't just any river. It's a river of acid!", Chris said, laughing maniacally once more, to reveal a river glowing a sickly green.

Confessionals (Hailey): "Chris can't do this to us. Right?"

Confessionals (Flint): "According to every known law about teens, acid, and rivers, this is definitely not legal.", he said.

"You see, after Revenge of the island, I sort of lied. There are still PLENTY of hazards on the island for you campers to enjoy.", Chris says. "Here's the challenge. Everyone on your team will split into three groups of two. The Wiley Woodpeckers will need one group of three. The first group to try to cross needs to use the house-making materials from last season, which may contain some surprises, to make a bridge. On the other side there are 3 keys, embedded with the animal of your team. Each group must take ONLY one key, or the group will be automatically eliminated. Once you get back to the other side, you must race to your cabin or hotel, and put your key in the safe that I've hidden." "I was wondering why that was in there.", Kayla said. "Um, yeah. Once there are 3 keys, the last group must retrieve the golden statue of my head. The first team to bring me the golden statue wins immunity. The other team will be taking the floaty of shame.", Chris says. "Here are the groups; For the Swinging Monkeys, the groups are: Zoe and Taya, Sunny and Maddie, and AJ and Flint. For the Wiley Woodpeckers, the groups are: Dee and Andrew, Jessica, Hailey and Rose, and finally, Ron and Kayla. The groups go in that order. Any questions?", Chris asks. "Yeah, I got a question? Do we have to do this?", Hailey asked. "No, not unless you want to take the floaty of shame...WITH EZEKIEL!", Chris says, laughing maniacally. "GO!"

Zoe, Taya, Andrew, and Dee race to the pile. Andrew and Dee get there first, riding on Andrew's motorbike. "You snooze, you lose!", Dee yells at Zoe and Taya. "Oh come on! They get to use motorbikes!?", Taya says. Dee and Andrew make a crate out of wood to hold the bridge building supplies, while Zoe and Taya are continuously rushing back and forth to get supplies. Zoe and Taya grab the last load, as Dee and Andrew finish tying the crate to the motorbike. Dee and Andrew ride the motorbike all the way to the river, carrying the crate with them.

Both teams start building. Team Wiley Woodpeckers bridge is being sturdily built with wood, while team Swinging Monkeys is hurriedly placing down pieces of wood relatively high up, and nailing them together. "Are we there yet?", Taya asks, not being able to see the end of the river from behind Zoe. "We'll get there when we get there.", said Zoe absentmindedly. "Come on, the girls are making it faster!", Andrew said. "Calm down, Andy.", Dee said. "No one calls me Andy!", Andrew yells at Dee. "Sheesh…", Dee says. Team Swinging Monkeys' bridge makes it 3/4ths of the way to the other side of the river, while team Wiley Woodpeckers' bridge is only halfway there. "Are we there yet?!", Taya asks impatiently. "Acid we'll get there when we get there.", Zoe says. She then laughs at her own pun. "The Swinging Monkeys are the first team to reach the other side!", Chris yells through his megaphone. "Oi!. We're right here, you know.", Ron says. "I've got the key!", Taya yells. Team Wiley Woodpeckers finishes building their bridge. "Did you have to bring the motorbike along?", Dee asks Andrew. "You'll find out why soon enough.", Andrew says to Dee. Dee grabs the key and hops on Andrew's motorbike. The two boys arrive at the hotel first, being closely followed by the girls. Dee and Andrew rush up the stairs, frantically looking for the safe, while the girls have no trouble finding it, because their cabin is so small. 

Sunny and Maddie and Jessica, Hailey, and Rose all run to cross their respective team's bridges. Sunny, however, carries a monkey wrench. "Let's make things a little bit more "Interesting" for the other team.", Sunny says. She then throws the monkey wrench at the weakest support beam in the other team's bridge. It snaps. Both teams arrive at the other side and grab a key, while Zoe and Taya come back first, being closely followed by Andrew and Dee on the motorbike. "Come on, come back!", Kayla yells. "We're not going to wait forever."

Both teams rush back into the woods, while Ron, Kayla, AJ, and Flint run across. "We're ahead!", Kayla yells. Like Sunny, Ron also has a surprise in his pocket. He throws the brick at the base of the other side of the Swinging Monkey's bridge.

Confessionals (Ron): "I saw what Sunny did. No girl is going to get the best of me. Except for maybe Maddie." Ron sighs like he's in love.

_Come on, Flint, they're already ahead! _AJ writes on his board. "On it, agent A", Flint says. They finally reach the other side, but AJ accidentally steps on the spot where the brick landed, and the bridge starts floating to the side. Flint sees this, and with the key in his hand, he jumps on top of it.

Confessionals (Flint): It was like a real James Bond movie moment. He's my idol, you know."

Ron and Kayla are running back to the other side, neck and neck with Flint. Both bridges collapse at the same time, causing Flint, Ron and Kayla to fall into the river. "What the? Green dye?", Kayla says, confused. "SWIM!", Jessica yells at Ron and Kayla. Flint, Ron, and Kayla start swimming to the other side. Kayla and Flint arrive at the other side first, just as the other groups are coming from their cabin and hotel. "Come on, Kayla, go! I'll stay here", Ron yells. Flint and Kayla are neck and neck, racing back to their cabin and motel. They arrive there at the same time, and go into their housing with their keys. Flint comes out first with the golden Chris head, and is coming up on the clearing, being closely followed by Kayla. "Throw it to me Kayla, throw it to me!", Ron yells. Kayla throws the statue way too short, it breaking into pieces upon hitting the ground. "NOOOOOOO!", Dee yells in frustration. Chris receives the statue from Flint. "THE SWINGING MONKEYS WIN!", Chris declares.

Elimination ceremony

Alright, Woodpeckers, you've cast your votes. The people who are safe are: Dee, Andrew, Jessica, Hailey, and Rose. Kayla, you're on the chopping block for throwing my head way too short, and making it shatter. Ron, you're on the chopping block for not being there for Kayla in her time of need, and for missing the catch. One of you has four votes, the other has three. And the person going home is… Kayla. "I'll miss you guys…but not really.", Kayla says. She then gets into the Hello Kitty pool floaty, and gets flung away. "Who will be sent home next time? Will someone ever take the Ezekiel of shame? And will anyone find out about Ron and Sunny? Find out next time here on TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!", Chris says, smiling at the camera.

**Well, that's it for episode two I guess. Tell me what you thought of the elimination, and what you thought about your character. And most importantly, tune in next time to see who gets eliminated here on Total Drama Unearthed! **

**-Curcle**


	5. Biting off more than you can chew

**Hey guys and gals, are you ready for the third chapter? This one will be longer than all the rest! P.S. I do not own Total Drama or Hello Kitty -Curcle**

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE A FANTASTIC BREAKFAST? I HOPE YOU CAN STOMACH IT, BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE A REAL WHOPPER!", Chris yelled through the intercom on each pole scattered throughout the island.

The Wiley Woodpeckers' Hotel (Girls)

Hailey, wearing her yellow pajamas, bolted upright in her bed. "Did I hear the word breakfast!?", She asked excitedly. "Whoever heard of breakfast at 5:00 in the morning?", asked Jessica. "Sorry, I'm just involved in a lot of eating contests back at my town, and I perk up whenever I hear about food.", Hailey said. "Then how do you stay so thin?", Rose asks. "I don't know. Must be what's in the things I eat.", Hailey said.

Confessionals (Rose): "I wish I knew how to stay thin that easily. Maybe I'll talk to her after we both get eliminated. Who knows? She could be my knew best friend!"

The Wiley Woodpeckers' Hotel (Boys)

"Ugh! Could Chris have woken us up any earlier!?", Dee asks. "I know, right?", Andrew says. "I'm used to getting up this early now", Ron says. "Enough with the chit-chat.", Dee says. "There are only five guys left on the island, and seven girls. We need to make a pact. Not one of us guys can vote for each other. It has to be a girl. Deal?", Dee asks. "I'll try to let Flint and AJ know after the challenge.", He said. The guys in the hotel all put their hands in the middle as an agreement.

Confessionals (Ron): After a few girls have been voted off, I'll ditch these two here losers and win the million it for Maddie and I.

The Swinging Monkeys' Cabin (Girls)

Meanwhile, In the girl's side of the cabin, they were just finished getting dressed. "I hate Basher for getting us stuck in this cruddy cabin.", Taya said. "Hey, I'm sure he wasn't that bad. We just didn't get to know him that well.", Zoe says. "Well I for one think he was as helpful to our team as ah' squished stinkbug on a hot day in July!", Sunny said scornfully.

Confessionals (Zoe): "We all have our own opinion"

Confessionals (Maddie): "Breakfast? At 5:30 in the morning? Not my kind of thing." She shook her head. "But Ron is!" She swoons over a picture of him.

The Swinging Monkeys' Cabin (Boys)  
"Listen, agent AJ. We're the only two boys left. If we vote for each other, then we might as well give the million away to a girl. Not that I have a problem with that. It's just we need a way to prevent most of the season from being all girls. A boy deserves a chance for the million, right?", Flint asked. AJ had to agree with him. It wouldn't be that fun if all the boys were voted off. He shook Flint's hand in agreement.

Both teams rushed to the mess hall, hoping to get a chance to eat. "Hello, campers! What took you so long?", Chris asked. "You're lucky I didn't eat any of this!", the host said, gesturing to a huge buffet of food. "Whoa! I can't wait to eat that!", Hailey said excitedly. "It's just food!", Maddie said.

Confessionals (Maddie): I can't stand her. She mumbles about food in her sleep, and it keeps me up."

"Alright campers.", Chris says. "Half of the buffet is just normal, plain food, while the other half is food, but it's spring-loaded with traps or carcinogens."

Confessionals (Jessica): "What! No one is going to poison me! My daughter's not going to be an orphan!"

"Chris, you can't poison us!", Taya said. "I can, and I now can guarantee that I will. You have to eat 75% of the food that is laid out before you, or the person who's up last loses the challenge.", Chris says, chuckling evilly. "I have an iron stomach, so I can handle this!", Hailey says. "Nope!", Chris says. "Each person has to eat at least 7% of the food on the table." Everyone groans, except Hailey, who is excitedly waiting for her meal. "The team that finishes 7% of the glorious buffet first wins! The other team will make a person have a date with a hello kitty pool floaty!" "You guys each eat 7% of it, and I'll take care of the rest. "Are you sure you want to do that? You don't want to bite off more than you can chew.", Taya says. "You're not supposed ta' give the other team any ideas!", Sunny whispers, elbowing Taya in the stomach gently.

"Your challenge starts…NOW!", Chris says, blaring his bullhorn.

Both teams start eating their food. First up, It's Zoe against Dee! Dee takes big bites of his food, hoping to finish first, when he swallows a strange unidentified blue object. "Gack!", Dee chokes. "Help me!". Andrew begins giving him the Heimlich maneuver. Zoe finishes 10% of the food, and tags out Taya. Dee finally spits out the blue object, and continues eating. He finishes his 7% of the food, and tags out Andrew.

Confessionals (Dee): After what just happened, I never want to eat anything blue again! What would blue food be, anyway?"

Taya finishes eating, but then she vomits out some food. "And it looks like Taya will have to start over!", Chris said. Taya continues eating, finishes her food, and tags out Maddie. Andrew finally finishes his food, and tags out Ron. "Hey babe.", Ron says casually. Maddie grins at him

Confessionals (Ron): "I think I'm in love!"

Both Ron and Maddie finish at the same time. Ron tags out Hailey, while Maddie tags out AJ. "Good luck.", Andrew whispers in Hailey's ear. She giggles, and starts eating. AJ eats a large portion of what he's supposed to, then looks like he's about to vomit. He holds it in, and swallows it again. He finishes 10%, and tags out Flint. Flint starts eating rigorously. Meanwhile, Hailey is finishing up 30% of the food, and tags out Rose.

Confessionals (Rose): I don't think eating this much is going to be good for my looks, but I'll do it for my team!

AJ finishes his 10%, and tags out Sunny. "We might have to cycle around again!", Taya says. "Not if I can help it!", Sunny says. She then begins eating as fast as she can, but vomits every ten bites. Chris is laughing his head off. Rose finishes her food, and tags out Jessica. "Camper's it's the final two. The Wiley Woodpeckers are ahead, but it looks like Sunny could save them!", Chris says. "Will you put that thing down?", Flint says.

Nearing the end of the race, Sunny and Jessica are neck and neck. Sunny finally finishes the last bite, and holds her fork up in victory. "Yesh!", Sunny proclaims, a mouthful of food. "Woodpeckers, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony. I also need the Swinging Monkeys there too." "Why us?", Taya asks. AJ shrugs.

Elimination Ceremony

"Campers…your votes have been cast. Hailey is currently in the infirmary. Apparently ALL the stuff she ate was a trap. How unlucky is that!", Chris says. "No!", Andrew exclaims.

Confessionals (Andrew): "I don't know what I'd do without her.

The people who are safe are: Andrew, Dee, Ron, and Rose. Hailey is on the chopping block for possibly not being able to compete in future challenges, and Jessica is on the chopping block for not winning it for her team. And the final marshmallow goes to…both of them! Taya, you're being sent home. You only ate 6% of your meal. "It's no point in arguing...", Taya says as she climbs into the Hello Kitty pool floaty. "But for what it was worth, I really enjoyed my time here with YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", Taya says as she is catapulted off. Just then, Hailey arrives, being carried by Chef in a stretcher. She is moaning awfully. "She's in critical condition!", Chef says. "Well then, we'll give her a first class ticket home. Chef, but her on the original boat of loserdom from season 1.", Chris says. "WAIT!", Andrew yells. He runs up, and kisses Hailey on the lips for a long time. "Thank you…", Hailey says. Chef then takes her on the original boat of loserdom, and she's taken home. "That was a shocking elimination! Will anyone ever go home with Ezekiel? Will Ron ever confess his love for Maddie? Will Maddie ever confess her love for Ron? Find out next time, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!", Chris yells.

**How about that for an exciting chapter? Tell me what you thought about your characters in the reviews, and most importantly, don't forget to tune in next time for more Total Drama Unearthed! –Curcle**

**P.S. Sorry to the creators of Hailey and Taya. **


	6. Love Sick

**This is one of my favorites! I don't own Total Drama or Hello Kitty in any way, shape or form. –Curcle**

"Last time on Total Drama Unearthed! The two teams had an eating contest, with added flavoring…Hailey helped her team big time, although in the end, the Wiley Woodpeckers were sent to the elimination ceremony. Taya got sent home because she ate less than she was supposed to, and Hailey was sent home because ALL her food was poisoned. Amazing, right? Who will be sent home next? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!", Chris says.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! I NEED YOU ALL TO RERPORT TO THE INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY! GO ON! UP AND AT EM'!", Chris yelled through the intercom.

Wiley Woodpecker's Hotel (Boys)

"What a relief that two girl got out last night! AAnd even, better, neither of em' were Maddie!", Ron said. "Will you STOP talking about her!", Dee yelled at him. "Oy! I'm just glad you let AJ and Flint in on the alliance. Now that we're equal, nothing can stop us!", Ron said. "Crap!", Dee yelled, startling Ron. "What is it? You didn't forget to tell them about the pact Andrew, You and I made, right?", Ron asked. "Yes, I did. Where is Andrew, by the way?"

Quarantine

Andrew woke up. "What? Where am I?", he moaned groggily. He then became fully awake, and realized where he was. "No! Aghhhh!", he yelled.

The campers rushed to the infirmary, where they found Andrew in the quarantine zone. "Uh, what's the motorbike kid doin' here?", Sunny asked. "I'm glad you asked that.", Chris said. "You see, in the last challenge, there was some sort of disease in the food. When Hailey ate that, she received the disease too. And when Andrew kissed Hailey, he got the disease as well.", Chris said. "We have various ingredients here. The first team to make a cure for Andrew wins immunity. You can all work together, or you can do it alone.", Chris says. "But we're not even medically licensed!", Jessica protests. "Don't care. GO!", Chris says, using his air horn.

"Let's split. There's less of us, and if we work alone, we have 4 times the chance of finding the cure.", Ron said. They split up, and started working. Flint saw this, and started talking. "I heard them over there. Let's do the same thing they're doing. We'll have more of a chance to beat them!", he says. They all split up as well. Flint is mixing all of the black things together, and he finishes making his concoction first. "Drink up!", he says, putting the mixture through the slot. Andrew takes it and drinks it. "This is squid ink and tar.", Andrew says. "Get back to work, Flint.

Confessionals (Andrew): "I have an amazing sense of taste. It's a curse and a blessing."

Sunny then finishes her concoction, and hands it to him. Andrew drinks it in big gulps, then immediately spits it out. "This is just plain Tobasco sauce!", he yells at Sunny.

Confessionals (Sunny): "What's wrong with Tabasco sauce? It's my cure for evry' ailment."

Dee finishes his concoction, walks into the quarantine area, and hands it to Andrew. Andrew drinks it. "This is just a sponge that's been put into a blender.", he says. "A dirty sponge, too.", Dee says. Andrew then vomits. Dee walks out of the quarantine, and only then does Andrew realize what just happened. "Come back in here, you idiot!", Andrew yells. "You'll infect them all!" But Dee is out of earshot, and walks toward Jessica. "How about we work together", Dee says. "Oh, yes please!", Jessica says gleefully.

Confessionals (Jessica): "I love working with people! As long as they don't mind that I have a daughter.

Maddie finishes her drink, and hands it to Andrew. He drinks it, then chokes on something, and spits it out. It's wet and crumpled, but it's definitely recognizable. "What the heck? A picture of Ron?!", Andrew says, obviously freaked out.

Confessionals (Maddie): "It's like he controls my entire life! Not that I mind, of course. I don't mind about the picture, because I made copies!"

Dee starts sweating feverishly, and he vomits all over Jessica. "Ew!", she says. She then moves away from Dee, and starts sweating a bit as well. "Oh man…I think Andrew infected me…but how?", Dee asks. Meanwhile, Flint is finishing his third "Concoction", and handing is it to Andrew. "I'm not even going to drink this.", Andrew says. "Your stuff just makes me vomit." Flint grumbles and walks away.

Ron finishes his concoction, which is dark red, and hands it to Andrew. Andrew drinks some of it, then spits it out. "What the!? Is this blood!?", he asked. "Ummmmm.", Ron says, looking worried. Rose is still working on hers, while Dee and Jessica are both vomiting in the woods. "I love to see my campers getting tortured! Don't you?", Chris asks. "Yer a sick man, McLean!", Sunny says. Sunny then puts some pepper in Zoe's concoction while Zoe isn't looking.

"I'm finished!", Zoe says, taking her potion up to Andrew. Andrew drinks it, sniffles, and sneezes all over Zoe. "Sorry!", Andrew says hurriedly, not wanting to hurt Zoe's feelings. She walks over to her station and begins again. "Finished!", Rose says, walking over to Andrew. He drinks it cautiously, not wanting another accident to happen. "Whatever that was, it made me feel a lot better!", Andrew says.

Confessionals (Rose): I'm so happy someone feels better because of me! Now I have to find out what was in that drink!"

"Yo! Why is everybody vomiting!?", Chris asks. "Well, not all of us are.", Ron says. The only people who weren't vomiting were AJ, Flint, Sunny, and Rose. Ron had gotten the disease from Maddie, who had gotten it from Zoe. "Agent Sunny, go find out how Dee got sick.", Flint says. "First of all, don't call me agent. Second of all, fine. Ah'll do yer dirty work.", Sunny says. She then walks over to Dee. "What's tha' last thing ya' remember before ya' got sick?", she says. "Noone tells me what to do! I'm my own man!", Dee yells.

Sunny walks back to AJ and Flint. "The disease is messing with his head.", she says.

Confessionals (Dee): "This disease is messing with my head! Sha-bam!"

Flint is finishing up his sixth "Cure", and stops. "You agents go first. I'll go in as a last resort.", he says. Sunny is the first to give Andrew her cure. "This better not be Tobasco sauce again.", Andrew says. Sunny walks away dejectedly.

AJ, the only one who hasn't made multiple cures, gives Andrew a vial of blue liquid. "Finally! Something that looks trustworthy!", Andrew says. He drinks the concoction, and vomits. This time his vomit is blue, and his mouth, tongue, and teeth are stained blue.

"We're running out of time! Chris says." "Wait! I've got the cure!", Rose says, running towards Andrew. She gives him her potion. Andrew drinks the potion, and faints. "Huh. Looks like medical overdose.", Chris says. "Last resort, coming through!", Flint says. He runs up into the quarantine, and sits right on top of Andrew.

Confessionals (Flint): "This time, Andrew isn't here to stop me!"

"Open wide.", Flint says, opening Andrew's mouth. He then pours the potion down Andrew's throat. Andrew wakes up to see Flint sitting on top of him, and screams. Flint screams too, struggling to get off of him. After the screaming died down, Andrew noticed something. "Hey, I'm cured!", he said.

Confessionals (Jessica): "Of course! Flint's squid ink diluted Rose's medicine when Andrew swallowed it!"

Andrew then realized that he was sitting in a pool of his own blue vomit, and screamed again. "And The Swinging Monkeys win again!", Chris says. "Wiley Woodpeckers, see you at the elimination ceremony. I'll also need the Swinging Monkeys to come again."

Elimination ceremony

"Wiley woodpeckers…second time in a row, huh?", Chris said. "Anyway campers, your votes have been cast! The people who are safe are: Jessica!" Jessica catches her marshmallow. "Thanks Chris!", she says. "Ron!" Ron catches his marshmallow. "And, Andrew!", Chris says finally. "Rose, you're on the chopping block for putting Andrew in a medically induced coma." Andrew looks at Rose angrily. "Sorry.", she says. "And Dee, you're on the chopping block for infecting almost all of your fellow campers.", Chris says. Dee looks around nervously. "But before we announce the person going home, I'm going to announce something big.", Chris says. "One of the people who were safe on the Wiley Woodpeckers will be switching teams with someone on the Swinging Monkeys.", Chris says. Everyone gasps, including Dee and Rose. "Let's see here. Maddie and Jessica, you're switching teams!", Chris said. "But for now…the final marshmallow goes to…Rose.", he says. "Dee, you're going home.", Chris says. "What!? I can't be eliminated this early!", Dee says, panicking. "You can, and you will. Bye Dee!", Chris says. Dee climbs into the Hello Kitty floaty, and sits. "For the record, I've always had a crush on AAAAGH!", He yells as he's flung away.

"Five down, nine to go! Who will get sent home next? Who will win the million? Find out next time, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!", Chris says.

**How did you like them apples? Sorry to DeeCee, but I had to send a boy off, and the others can cause real drama. Tell me what you thought about this episode, and about your character! But most importantly, tune in next time for more Total Drama Unearthed!**

**-Curcle**

**P.S. Who's your favorite character in this series (Besides your own.)**


	7. Eye Spies

**Hello, people! Today, I thought we'd do a special episode! This one is one that some have been requesting through PMs. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Hello Kitty, or Arnold Schwarzenegger in any way.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Unearthed: Even after Hailey was eliminated, she still had some effect on people. Noticeably, Andrew", Chris says, laughing. "Finn got a little crazy with the squid ink, and Dee infected his teammates. In the end, it was down to Finn and Rose. Rose put Andrew in a medically induced coma, while Finn's squid ink was the cure! In the end, Dee got sent home. Who will be sent home next? Find out right here, right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!"

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IN 30 MINUTES! GOOD LUCK TODAY, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!", Chris says through the intercom.

Woodpeckers' Hotel (Girls)

"I am SO in love with Ron!", Maddie confesses to the girls on her team. "I know.", Rose said, covering her head with her pillow. "You've been talking about him in your sleep all night.", she says.

Confessionals (Maddie): "I don't think my new teammate likes me."

Confessionals (Rose): "I want her to be my friend, but she kept me awake all night!"

Woodpecker's Hotel (Boys)

"Finally, we get some peace and quiet around here!", Ron says, laying his head down on the pillow. Then he heard Chris's message on the intercom. He bolted upright in his bed, surprised, but he didn't hit his head because it wasn't a buk bed. "So, are we still in that guy's pact?", Andrew asks. "Are you kidding? No way!", Ron says. "Now that Dee's gone, I'm free to do whatever I want to you. You'll be like putty in my hands." Andrew gulps worriedly.

Confessionals (Andrew): "Ever since Dee was eliminated, Ron's been acting strangely. I wonder if he still has Hailey's disease?"

Swinging Monkey's cabin (Girls)

"And that's when I first saw my baby girl.", Jessica says with love. "Interesting!", Zoe says. "Tell me more!" "OK then!", Jessica says excitedly. "Shut yer traps. I'm tryin' to sleep.", Sunny says. "Didn't you hear Chris's announcement? We have to be at the mess hall in 30 minutes!", Zoe says. "CRAP!", Sunny shouts worriedly. She then starts to quickly put on her clothes.

Swinging Monkey's cabin (Boys)

"How about that for a guy's pact AJ? Finn asks. AJ and Finn then fist bump. "If we keep this up, we might make it to the finale!", Finn says.

Both teams arrive at the mess hall. "What's the hurry?", Maddie asks. "The challenge is the hurry!", Chris says. "Here's the challenge. At the south end of the island, there's a secret base. The team that gets there first gets some spy equipment to help them out with the challenge. There's a golden eye inside that base. Try not to shatter it like my head. The first team that gets it back here will win the challenge. But beware, inside the base there are many security measures.", Chris says. "WAIT! Forget the thing I said about the security measures. There is no security. You are free to walk in there and grab the golden eye. ", Chris says.

Confessionals (Andrew): "Yeah. Like we're that dumb."

Confessionals (Ron): "This challenge is going to be so easy with no security."

"The challenge starts…now. GO!", Chris says, blaring the bullhorn in Flint's ears. The campers take off towards the south end of the island. Team Wiley Woodpeckers gets there first. Ron tries on some of the spy gear. "Cooool.", He says, in awe of its awesomeness. "Oh no you don't!", Flint says, running out of the forest and tackling Ron to the ground. "Give me that!", Flint says, yanking the spy gear off of Ron. "Oh my.", Zoe says, watching the fight worriedly. Flint walks back to the group. "Got it.", he says.

"Alright team. We need to break in. I suggest we use this grappling hook to get on top of the base.", Flint says, gesturing to the grappling hook. "Why can't we just go through the front door?", Jessica asks. "Because they're expecting us to go through the front door.", Flint says impatiently. "I still don't understand who "they" are.", Zoe says, following Flint to the side of the base. "Follow me.", Flint says, shooting the grappling hook up to the rooftop. He then climbs the rope up to the top. The others follow.

"Guys, let's just go through the front door.", Maddie says. "Good idea Maddie!", Ron says. "Ron, where'd your spy gear go?", Rose asks. "One of the other goons took it from me. I think it was that doofus wearing the sunglasses.", Ron says. The Wiley Woodpeckers walk in through the front door and immediately trigger the alarm system. The Swinging Monkeys watch from above. "Told you so.", Flint says. "P.S.: I am not a doofus."

Flint kicks open a hatch on the roof, and climbs inside. "Um, is ther' supposed to be multiple paths?", Sunny asks. "Good point. We'll split up.", Flint says. "I'll go left with Sunny. You guys go right. Take these Walkie-Talkies.", Flint says, handing them Walkie-Talkies. Flint goes left, only to see a room filled with large moving blocks with spikes on them. "Security measures…", Flint mutters.

The Wiley Woodpeckers rush through the room, hoping to avoid the security measures, when some robots block their way. "Oh no! How will we get through them?", Rose asks. "We fight our way out!", Andrew said. Andrew kicked and punched his way through all the robots. One last top half of a robot was crawling up to him. "Hasta la vista, baby.", Andrew said, stomping on the robot's head. "Let's go!", Maddie said, rushing through the door.

AJ, Jessica, and Zoe are crawling through a narrow passage. "This place sure needs some freshing up.", Jessica said, as she walked through a cobweb. _Does anyone hear that creaking noise? _AJ wrote on his dry-erase board. "AJ is right. I hear it too.", Zoe said.

The Wiley Woodpeckers were walking through the next room, being careful not to set off any alarms. "I think this place is haunted.", Ron said as he heard a creaking sound from the vent above. Suddenly, part of the vent fell off, and AJ, Jessica, and Zoe fell on top of them.

"We need to be agile and acrobatic, agent Sunny.", Flint said. "Can do.", Sunny said, as she swung over the moving spike blocks. Flint followed, catching up to her. "The golden eye…it's right there!", Sunny said. "Got it.", Flint said, grabbing the eye. There was a pressure pad under the eye, and as soon as it was lifted, alarms started going off. Sunny and Flint hurried to the nearest set of stairs. It was a long way down. "We should probably ride the banister.", Flint said. "There might be traps on the stairs." Sunny hopped on the banister, and started to slide down. Flint tried to do the same, but because of the weight of the golden eye, he fell down the stairs. He fell quickly down the stairs, triggering every trap as he went. He crashed into the wall at the bottom, just as Sunny came off of the railing. Flint then got up, unscathed.

Confessionals (Sunny): "I didn't take that golden eye, cuz' I knew it was gonna' be dead weight later on."

"Get off of me!", Ron yelled at AJ. "Hey, don't be so harsh. It was an accident.", Zoe says. "AND FLINT AND SUNNY HAVE THE GOLDEN EYE! ALL THEY NEED TO DO NOW IS BRING IT BACK TO THE MESS HALL!", Chris yelled through the intercom. "We've got to get out!", Ron said. "I'll do whatever you say, Ron.", Maddie said.

Flint and Sunny were running back to the front of the base, only to be cornered by Ron and the rest of the Woodpeckers. Sunny managed to get outside of the Woodpecker's defense line. "Sunny! Catch!", Flint said, throwing the golden eye. Rose catches it instead, and begins running back to the mess hall. Flint and Sunny are running to keep up with Rose.

Confessionals (Ron): "I can't keep up with her!"

Rose is running as fast as she can, and Chris is in sight. "Chris, I have it!", Rose yells. "And the winner is…", Chris says. Rose is almost to Chris, but Flint pops out from the bushes. "I believe you have something that belongs to me.", Flint says, taking the golden eye from Rose, and handing it to Chris. "The Swinging Monkeys win again!", Chris declares. "Wiley Woodpeckers, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

Elimination Ceremony

"Well. Wiley Woodpeckers. Your fourth elimination ceremony. In a row. You've REALLY got to up your game if you want to start winning challenges.", Chris says. "Anyways, the votes have been cast. The people safe are: Maddie" Maddie catches her marshmallow. "And Andrew." Andrew catches his. "Ron, you're on the chopping block for generally being an annoyance to your team." Maddie is crossing her fingers, hoping for Ron not to be eliminated. "Rose, you're on the chopping block for losing the golden eye." Rose gulps nervously. "And the person going home is… Ron.", Chris says. Maddie runs up to him. "Ron, I have something to say to you. I love you!", she says, and they kiss. "I have something to say too.", Ron says. "I ain't goin' nowhere." "What do you mean?", Rose asks worriedly. Ron holds out the McLean invincibility statue. Chris takes it and inspects it. "It's the real thing.", Chris says. "That means the one going home tonight is.. Rose." Rose gets in the Hello Kitty floaty, and waits to be flung off. She waits for 30 seconds, before Chris presses a button, and she gets flung away, scaring her half to death as she's catapulted off the island.

"What a twist! Will Andrew feel Ron's wrath? Will Flint ever stop having mad skillz? Find out next time, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!", Chris says.

**How was that for an exciting chapter? I made this one especially for Flint. Tell me what you thought about your OC in the reviews, and most importantly, tune in next time to find who gets voted out in Total Drama Unearthed!**

**-Curcle**

**P.S. Tell me one character I should bring back (Besides your own). I also need challenge ideas.**


	8. Nothing To Be T-rifled With

**Hello! Sorry for the lateness with this one! Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Hello Kitty in any way, shape, or form.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Unearthed! The campers had to infiltrate a secret base. Limits were pushed, and ghosts were afoot! Or so Ron thought…", Chris laughs. "In the end, The Swinging Monkeys won again, and Ron received the most votes to go home. However, he had the invincibility statue, so it was Rose going home. Who will be sent home next? Who will be the winner of ONE MILLION DOLLARS? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!"

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATELY, BECAUSE I HAVE SOME VERY SPECIAL NEWS FOR YOU ALL!", Chris's voice booms through the intercom.

The Wiley Woodpecker's hotel (Girls)

Maddie lies awake in her bed, staring up at the white ceiling. She sighs, lonely, with no other girl on team Wiley Woodpeckers to talk to.

Confessionals (Maddie): "Ever since our team voted off Rose, I've had no one to talk to. It's been getting pretty lonely for me."

The Wiley Woodpecker's hotel (Boys)

Andrew is staring up at the ceiling as well, his eyes bloodshot with dark circles under them. Ron is grinning at him menacingly. "What's wrong, Andrew? Scared?", Ron asks evilly. Andrew doesn't answer, and mutters a few words to himself to keep him awake.

Confessionals (Andrew): "I haven't slept a wink since Ron threatened to turn me into putty in his hands. Or something like that."

Swinging Monkey's Cabin (Boys)

"So, Agent AJ. The merge is coming up soon. Do you still want to have that pact, or should we go it alone, every man for himself?", Flint asks. _I feel like we would have a better chance of the million if we stay allied., _AJ writes. "Good idea.", Flint says.

Auditorium

The campers rush to the auditorium. "Uh, since when do you guys have an auditorium?", Ron asks. "Since when were you so ignorant?", Chris asks. "Anyway, I have big news. The people from the fanfiction site voted on one of the eliminated contestants to come back.", Chris says.

Confessionals (Ron): "Please don't let it be Basher, he knows something about me that no one else but my grandma knows!"

"There were two eliminated competitors that each got the same amount of votes. So we're bringing them both back!", Chris says. "Please welcome: Hailey and Basher!" The curtain rises, revealing Hailey waving to Andrew, and Basher doing a victory dance. "Basher is back in action!", Basher yells. "Go Hailey!", Andrew shouts, now fully wide awake. Hailey smiles, blushing.

Confessionals (Andrew): "I'm so glad Hailey gets a second chance!"

"Alright already. Enough with the party.", Chris says, annoyed. "Hailey, you'll be on your previous team, The Wiley Woodpeckers. Basher, since it's obvious your teammates don't want you, and the teams are unbalanced, you'll also be joining The Wiley Woodpeckers!", Chris says, a fake grin on his face. "Woohoo! First class!", Basher shouts loudly. "Now for today's challenge. We'll be doing yet another shooting challenge.", Chris says. Most of the contestants groan. "Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!", Flint says excitedly. "Y'mean the previous challenge wasn't enough for ya?", Sunny asks.

Confessionals (Flint): "I've been specially trained in combat!"

"For this, I've been instructed not to use hard projectiles or leeches.", Chris says. The contestants cheer. "So I've decided to use something even more dangerous! Lasers!", Chris says, holding up a laser rifle. "This can't be leg-OWW!", Basher says, being zapped in the head by Chris's laser rifle. Chris laughs maniacally. "Anyway, there are two flags. One for each team. Your challenge is to capture the other team's flag and bring it back to your team's base. But if you get zapped, you're out! The first team to bring the other team's flag back to their base or gets all members of the other team out wins immunity.", Chris says, finally finishing the challenge rules.

"So where are our rifles?", Jessica asks. "You'll find them in the center, along with some other stuff I put there.", Chris says. "BOOYAH! Basher is gonna win it all!", Basher yells. Ron punches him in the gut. "Be quiet, you nitwit. We only brought you back for your strength.", Ron says.

Confessionals (Basher): "I knew Ron was mean, but I didn't know he was that mean!"

"GO!", Chris says, blaring his bullhorn. The ten campers ran to the center and picked up their rifles. _I'll guard the flag_ AJ wrote, running to a flag with a laser rifle and some rope. "I'll go with him.", Jessica says. She then runs in the same direction as AJ.

Basher picks up a golden laser rifle. Flint elbows him in the stomach. "Hey agent Basher, if you give me that gold rifle, I'll let you in on an alliance.", Flint says. Basher willingly gives him the golden rifle. Flint runs towards the Wiley Woodpeckers flag. "YOU GAVE HIM THE RIFLE!?", Maddie yells at Basher. "Well, yeah, we're in an alliance now.", Basher says. "If we lose, you are so getting voted off.", Maddie says, running to the Swinging Monkey's flag. Basher picked up a handful of items and another laser rifle from the pile, only to have his hand caught in a mouse trap. It started to rain. Basher ran off in a random direction. Ron came up, grabbed a single laser rifle from the pile, and ran after Basher, chuckling menacingly. Hailey and Andrew were sticking together, walking next to each other. Andrew said something, and then Hailey laughed. Sunny was listening to them from behind a bush.

Confessionals (Sunny): "Ah can't stand another second listening' to those love bugs yap to each other!" She then pounds her head against the door in frustration. "I'll just make one of them pay."

Hailey and Andrew picked up their laser rifles, and ran in a random direction. Sunny then came out from her hiding place, picked up a rifle, and ran to the Wiley Woodpecker's flag. "Looks like it's my time to shine.", Zoe says, walking up to the pile. "Huh!?", she gasps. "There's no laser rifles left!", Zoe says. "OH YEAH! I FORGOT TO MENTION THERE WERE ONLY NINE.", Chris's voice blares over the intercom. Zoe walks away grumbling. 

Basher was examining his laser rifle. "Is this a real gun?", he thinks to himself, turning it to the other side. "Only one way to find out.", he says. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Basher yells, shooting his laser rifle up in the air. Steam comes off the laser, the rain instantly evaporating as the droplets came near the hot laser. "Hmm… low power… wonder how that happened.", Basher says, looking at the power gauge.

"You know Andrew, I really like spending time with you.", Hailey says, riding on the back of Andrew's motorbike. "Really?", Andrew says, smiling. "Yes! And you're OK with me being a competitive eater!", Hailey says, beaming. "Of course I am.", Andrew says. Andrew feels a raindrop on his shoulder. He looks up to see that it's raining. "It's raining.", Hailey said. "It's okay Hailey. Follow me!", Andrew said, running to a tree.

_We're here! _AJ wrote, arriving at the flag with Jessica. "Cool.", she says. _I just had an idea._ AJ writes. He erases what he wrote and begins writing again. _If we burn our flag, the other team can't win by taking ours! _AJ writes, showing his board up to Jessica. Jessica nods. She activates her laser, and burns the flag to a crisp. "UH, JESSICA!?", Chris says through the intercom. "THAT WAS THE OTHER TEAM'S FLAG. NOW YOU CAN ONLY WIN IF YOU GET ALL THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE OPPOSING TEAM OUT."

"Thanks a lot, Jessica.", Zoe grumbles. Not paying attention to where she's going, she doesn't hear the rustling in the bushes. Maddie pops out and shoots her with the laser. "Ow!", Zoe says, rubbing the spot where she'd been burnt. "AND ZOE IS OUT OF THE COMPETITION!", Chris yells through the intercom.

Meanwhile, Basher's laser is out of power. "I've got to find a way to recharge this.", Basher says. "Where does power come from?", He asks himself, looking around. He sees a laser rifle recharging station, and some other useful stuff for recharging his laser rifle. "That's it!", he says excitedly, holding up a roll of copper wire.

"Where are you, ya little lovebirds?", Sunny asks, wandering around, hunched over so she isn't seen. "There you are.", she says, seeing Andrew and Hailey talking to each other happily under a tree, where they're away from the rain. "GOTCHA!", Sunny yells, shooting Hailey, and aiming for Andrew's head, she shoots him, burning most of his hair off. "My hair!", Andrew says, feeling his near-bald head. Sunny runs off, chuckling to herself. "ANDREW AND HAILEY ARE OUT!"

Basher is climbing up one of the intercom poles, hoping to get closer to the storm. "If I want to recharge my laser rifle, I'm going to have to get lightning to charge it. He has copper wire wrapped around his rifle, and is holding it up to the sky. "Yo lightning, come down and recharge my rifle.", Basher says. As if on cue, a bolt of lightning comes down and hits Basher. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!", Basher yells, approximately 500,000 volts going through his body. He looks blackened, and he falls off the pole. "I think I'm paralyzed.", Basher says, random limbs twitching. "All but your stupid mouth.", Ron says, stepping out of the shadows. "Uh, Ron. We're on the same team.", Basher says worriedly. "I know.", Ron says, chuckling evilly. "Which is why I won't shoot you." He then uses his laser to slice through Chris's intercom pole, which falls on Basher's arm. "Ow.", Basher says.

"Where are you, Maddie?", Flint says, hiding in a bush. Maddie creeps up behind him and shoots him. "AGH!", Flint says, more surprised than hurt. "FLINT AND BASHER ARE OUT!", Chris yells through a non-sliced intercom. Maddie runs off to find AJ and Jessica. Flint rubs the back of his head, fortunate enough not to have his hair burnt off.

"Now what?", Jessica asks, walking with AJ. AJ shrugs. "Did you just hear that?", Jessica asks AJ. _No,_ AJ writes. "It must have been my imagination.", Jessica said. Suddenly, Ron popped out from the bushes and shot AJ. Jessica saw this and shot Ron, effectively getting him out. "RON AND AJ ARE OUT!", Chris screams as loud as he can through an intercom.

"I was too late to save him.", Maddie says. "Then I'll win this for him." Maddie runs off towards The Swinging Monkey's flag. She arrived there only to find Sunny. "Yer' not gonna' win anything here on my watch.", Sunny says, pointing her rifle at Maddie. "I think I already have.", Maddie says, throwing down a smoke bomb that she got from the center of the field. Sunny coughs, looking around. A laser illuminates the smoke, hitting Sunny from behind her. Maddie uproots the flag and starts running back to her team's flag. (At least, what was left of it.)

Maddie gets to her team's flag, where she is met by Jessica, still waiting there. "Aren't you going to say something about me not being able to stop you?", Maddie says, looking confused. "No thanks, I don't want to jinx myself.", Jessica says, explaining to Maddie. However, no one is in front of her because, while Jessica was explaining herself, Maddie had already taken the flag to her team's pole and raised it up high. "AND THE WILEY WOODPECKERS WIN FOR A CHANGE!", Chris yells through an intercom. "Swinging Monkeys, I'll see you at elimination.

Elimination ceremony

"Swinging Monkeys, welcome to your second elimination ceremony.", Chris says. "The following people are safe: Flint", Flint catches his marshmallow. "Sunny.", Sunny catches hers. "And finally, Zoe." AJ and Hailey both look worried. "One of you won the vote of most popular contestant, so you're safe even though you got the most votes to go home.", Chris says. "And the one who was originally supposed to be going home is….AJ.", Chris says, tossing his marshmallow to AJ. "But Jessica, since your fanmail has been clogging up MY phone, I'll let you have one call, for a small price.", Chris says. "I'll do it.", Jessica says, picking up the phone. She nods her head several times in agreement, then smiles. "Yes! A home for my baby!", she says. The other contestants protest against this. "She gets free housin' for bein' eliminated, while we all starve to death on Chef Hatchet's cookin' here?", Sunny asks. Chef shoots her a nasty glare. Jessica hops on the Hello Kitty pool floaty. "Chris, you may fire when ready!", Jessica says, smiling. "We wouldn't want you to get too comfortable now, would we.", Chris says. "That's why you'll be having a special guest ride with you.", Chris says, putting Ezekiel onto the floaty with Jessica. Her smile turns into a horrified look. Chris then launches her off the island.

"Well, that's one helicopter ride we'll have to make for Ezekiel.", Chris says. "Ten becomes nine. Ezekiel is used for the number one time. Who will come out as number one, and win one million dollars? Find out next time, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! UNEARTHED!", Chris yells.

"Hello? Anyone there?", Basher asks, still pinned under the intercom pole.

**Hello, this is the author here. If you're wondering why I haven't posted much, it's because I've had a lot of camp. I hope that's OK. And if you're also wondering why I had time to write this, it's because I'm not dead. I'm just sick. I hoped you like this chapter, the longest one. Anyway, tell me what you thought of your character in the reviews, and don't forget to tune in next time for more Total Drama Unearthed! -Curcle**


End file.
